A Dark Dream
by A sleepless night in loves arm
Summary: After one fateful night Kagome was left traumatized. She can't trust anyone.....So how do Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Koga fit into the story? At the begging it's confusing but just bare with me
1. The reality that should never be

Here's anthor one of briliant storys. lol J/K!!!

A loud bang rang through the small ally. Her chocolate brown eyes grew large. What had she done? The cold metal of the gun fell from her soft hands. She fell to her knees covered in scratchs and bruises and looked at the black haired boy on the ground with a small wound in his arm. How could she live with this? She scrambled to her feet trying to keep her balance as she grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed 911.

"911, what's you emergence?" A woman on the other side asked.

"Help. Please help." Her voice was barely audible.

"Ma'am calm down. What's wrong?" The women's voice didn't soothe the poor girl.

"Help Naraku. I'm in a small ally just off of Tokyo Ave." Her voice quivered.

"I just sent out cars to help ma'am." She informed the young girl.

"Thanks." She said and flipped her small phone shut. She fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands. Soon after she hung up flashes of red and blue flooded the narrow ally.

"Ma'am?" A paramedic came up to the 14-year-old child and stretched his hand out to help her up. The girl took his hand happily and the man helped her stand up. "Now may I ask you're name young lady?" She nodded.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi." She looked at her feet and pointed to Naraku where his arm still bleeding profusely. "He tried…. He tried to…" Her voice shook as she tried to explain what happened. "He tried to force him-self on me." She finally said. The man looked at the teenager with pity. He nodded and went to go help the other young boy. She looked at her hands and tears dripped off her chin. Her best friend tried to take advantage of the poor child. Kagome could never possibly trust any one again. Her mind went blank and she fell to the backbreaking concrete.

2 years later.

A loud ringing of an alarm sounded through a poorly lit room. A small tan arm slithered out of the covers, picked the alarm up, and through it against the wall breaking it. Throwing the covers off to reveal an 16-year old with dark brown eyes and midnight black hair that reached her waist. She slipped on her fuzzy black slippers and walked to her bathroom. Kagome slowly turned on the water, undressed, and got in. In about thirty minutes she got out and dried her hair. She walked to her closet and grabbed a baggy shirt and a pair of navy blue jeans that weren't tight. Kagome grabbed a hoddie and her backpack and walked out of the house.

'Wonder who the new people are.' Kagome thought to her self. She was so deep in though that she kept walking through an intersection that had a green light. A car honked a Kagome and she stopped dead in her tracks. Kagome was stuck she couldn't move. Before the car hit her a flash of black hair and amber eyes was all she remembered.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!" The boy yelled at Kagome still holding her. Kagome's eyes widened and started thrashing around screaming. He quickly put Kagome down and steeped back awed.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" She screamed and ran towards the school. When she finally got to school she fell to the ground out of breath. Kagome stood up straitened her jacket then went inside. Her locker wasn't to far so she got her books and went to her first hour. In the middle of the class the intercom came on and said that Kagome was needed down at the office.

"Kagome go." Her teacher pointed to the door. Kagome got up and left. Walking down the halls with no one in them was pure bliss. She didn't have to worry about perverts. She looked down at her feet and sadly smiled. Kagome finally made it to the office after running up and down stairs. She walked in and went to the receptionist.

"May I help you?" She smiled.

"I'm Kagome. They said they needed me." She spoke back with no emotion.

"Yes right through that door." She smiled. Kagome bowed and walked through the door to find the boy with black hair and amber eyes. Her eyes widened.

"YOU!" She screamed.

"YOU!" He screamed back.

"The both of you be quite! Kagome take a seat." The old principal said.

"Yes Keade." Kagome sat down in a chair next to the boy and began to shake. The boy instantly noticed the smell of fear on her.

"Now Kagome I brought you here because, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku have all of the same classes as you and I need you to show them around." Keade smiled. Kagome's shaking was noticeable even as she was trying to hide it. Kagome finally noticed the other three people sitting next to Inuyasha. They all smiled at her. She looked away.

"Keade, I can't! I won't. I'm sorry." Kagome tried to keep from crying.

"Kagome it would do you good. You have to get over it some day dear." Kagome's head shot up flinging the salty tears from her eyes her eyes wide. The four looked at Kagome.

"I'll do it but, it doesn't mean I'll like it." She wiped her eyes of the tears and stood up. Kagome walked out of the office. Inuyasha jumped up and followed her. Kagome was walking rather fast and she had tears rolling down her face. Inuyasha ran and grabbed her arm and spun her around. Her eyes grew large. Kagome shook. Her mind went into a flashback.

"What's you're problem!? We are new and need help!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No Naraku. Let me go!" She squirmed under Inuyasha's grasp.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I SAID LET ME GO!" Kagome screamed and a purple light engulfed her. Inuyasha screamed in pain and let go of her arm. His hair turned white and fangs and his nails grew. Little snow white puppy ears popped up. Kagome was knocked out on the ground.

"GOD DANG IT!" He yelled and ran into the shadows. Sango ran out of the office and looked at Kagome. Kagome's face looked troubled.

"Inuyasha, you knew we would have problems with her." Sango picked Kagome up and Inuyasha said a spell and stepped out of the shadows.

"I know but she's so DIFFICULT!" He growled. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's face. Shippo and Miroku had joined Sango out in the hall. Shippo was almost in tears.

"All we can do is pray that she remembers us one day." Sango sadly smiled. This wasn't going to be easy. "Pluse she has been traumatized by Naraku. That make's it harder."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Clift hanger…. Sorry I haven't had time oh well


	2. A mind that needs saved!

Last time: "All we can do is pray that she remembers us one day." Sango sadly smiled. This wasn't going to be easy. "Plus she has been traumatized by Naraku. That make's it harder."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kagome's eyes flickered open then shut fast because the light was too bright. Kagome groaned and turned to look at her side. Sango sighed in relief when she saw the brown eyes look up at her.

"You remind me of someone. I just can't put my finger on it. What's your name?" Kagome looked at Sango with questioning eyes.

"My name is Sango. If I'm not mistaken you are Kagome. I use to know a girl who looked almost like you. She was killed a long time ago in front of Inuyasha and Shippo. " She smiled sadly at the girl in the bed. Her eyes glistened. Kagome folded her arms across her chest and looked away afraid of crying in front of a stranger.

"Why are you telling me about this? You barley know me and you're already so open." She answered curtly. Sango's smile twisted into a frown.

"Just remember I'm here to talk. Even if I didn't know you I would tell you this because, you seem kind enough to understand. Tell you're mom thank you for the cookies!" Kagome could tell that the girl had been crying. Sango's cheeks where red and Kagome could faintly see traces of tears. She smiled, turned, and, left Kagome's room. Kagome turned and cried into her pillow. She left something important undone. She couldn't remember anything other then that day. Why couldn't she forget and move alone like every other person? Her mind always played that day over and over again. It wasn't fair how the memory played at random times. It was almost like someone was controlling her every movement and ever thought. She slowly got out of bed and went to the shower. Her eyes moved towards the cabinet and she slowly opened the drawer to reveal a razor.

Her mind was going one hundred miles per hour. She picked up the razor. It glinted in the sunlight. Kagome squinted and dropped the small metal object. She looked at her arms and her legs. Scars covered her poor appendages. Kagome wrapped her arms around her fragile body and sobbed. The tears kept falling. Her face all red and puffy she picked the razor up and through it back into the drawer and slammed it shut.

Kagome sat in the warm bath water and silently let her tears pour down her face. She was so tiered from today. Kagome didn't know why but she felt drained out of power. Naraku had done it again. He was always showing up in her memory telling her how worthless she was. She would never amount to anything. She was used. Kagome pulled her legs to her chest and laid her head on her arms.

When she finally finished her bath she slipped into silk pajama's that where red and had black roses on them. Kagome slipped into her slippers that where black and fuzzy. She walked down the stairs to the kitchen and got a pack of beef ramen. Her mind went to a sudden flash back.

…………………………………………………Flash back………………………………………………………….

'_Kagome! Kagome is it almost done yet!?' A voice of a man came._

'_Almost! You need to learn some patience! Any who you don't want to burn you're tongue!' Kagome smiled. She looked to be about 14. The man growled and was tapping his foot against the floor impatiently._

'_I don't need patience. All I want is a good and hot bowl of beef ramen Kagome!' _

'_Wait.' _

…………………………………………………End Flash back………………………………………………………….

Kagome frowned. She couldn't remember who she had made ramen for. Dropping the ramen on the counter Kagome let her feet carry her up the stairs. She fell to her bed and eyes slipping shut she was asleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Next day

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kagome woke up to an alarm clock that wouldn't stop ringing. She got on a pair of baggy jeans and a shirt. She tied her hair up loosely not really caring how she looked. Grabbing her backpack she walked to school. Sango was patently waiting at Kagome's locker. Sango smile at Kagome.

"Ready for an exciting day, Kagome?" Sango smiled leaning into the lockers. While Sango was talking to Kagome Miroku snuck up behind her and grabbed her butt. "MIROKU!!!!!!" She screamed. A loud smack echoed in the hall way. Kagome didn't know why but they acted like friends already. She hadn't quite understood why she felt she knew them. Something is missing. It was too hard to remember and it hurt to try and remember. Kagome can't quite remember what but something very dear to her is gone. Something that should have never had left her.

She shut her locker as Inuyasha was walking up. When she looked into his chocolate brown eye's her mind went blank. She stumbled and couldn't recall where she's seen such beauty before. A sudden flashback crawls up and tackle's Kagome's mind ruining a perfect moment. She starts shaking and falls to the ground holding her self in the fetal position. Inuyasha watches Kagome slip to the floor and he runs to catch her.

"Kagome, are you ok? Kagome!?" Kagome looks at Inuyasha eyes full with terror and tears. Her shaking continued while she was being held by Inuyasha. Her mind was screaming. She couldn't get out of this nightmare.

"No, I will not. I thought you where my friend. STOP." She yelled as her eyes lost all life that was held in them. Her breathing became ragged and small sweat beads slowly glided down her face.

"Sango, Get over here. HELP KAGOME!!" Sango ran over to Inuyasha's side. She could instantly feel a strong presence over Kagome.

"Inuyasha, something is messing with her head. Their inside her head and I have a feeling I know who it is. Miroku come break this curse!" Miroku ran and gently pressed his hands against her forehead. Mumbling a few words Kagome's eyes finally closed and her breathing became normal.

"Thank goodness I broke that connection when I did." Miroku's face looked grim. "It's also good that we got here when we did. _**HE **_was trying to kill her and this would have been the last." Sango sobbed into her hands while the bell rang signaling them to class. None of the student's stopped and looked, except for one. He was tall and had long brown hair with eyes as blue as the cleanest ocean. His face looked concerned. Inuyasha looked over at him and growled.

"What are YOU doing here!?" Inuyasha continued to growl at the human. The boy smiled.

"Glad to see you made it out alive!" He laughed then his face turned serious. "What wrong with Kagome?"

"Why would you want to know you mange wolf!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, Koga stop the fighting. Right now we need to worry about Kagome and fighting isn't helping." Sango lectured them.

"Sango….Kagome's mind is ripped to shreds. There's no way to fix it." Miroku said sadly. Shippo ran in with tears running down his checks.

"Okāsan!" Shippo cried. Inuyasha's head was shaking back and forth. Kagome's head was resting on his lap.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Well that's the end of this chapter. What a cliffhanger! I need a couple ideas! So R and R and tell me you're Ideas!!!!!!!


End file.
